


Ten Percent

by RobotArmsApts (MatsuoMiwa)



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Angst, Complete, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluri, Fureyuri, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern AU, One-Shot, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatsuoMiwa/pseuds/RobotArmsApts
Summary: Guilt gnawed on him hungrily then- what had his fight with Flynn even been about? Whatever it was was enough to give him a sinking pause to not bother the other man. Yuri had worried him enough already. Amidst the fog in his mind right now, the simple idea to text Flynn he was fine and then call Judith seemed to be the right one- at first, anyway.His gaze shifted to the tied up plastic bag at the foot of the bed, containing the shirt he wore earlier; now ruined by blood and tears he doubted could so easily be fixed. Pinching part of the cloth gown being used for a make-shift shirt between his fingers, Yuri knew he would need another as there was no way he was wearing that out of the hospital. Judy wouldn’t have had anything he could use... it looked like avoiding Flynn tonight wasn’t happening.
Relationships: Flynn Scifo/Yuri Lowell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48
Collections: Blots of Blurple





	Ten Percent

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Whumptober 2019.  
> Pairing: Flynn x Yuri  
> Prompt 28: Beaten from the Whumptober list, and Prompt 1: “Can you please come and get me?” from a hurt/comfort dialogue prompt list.
> 
> Cross-posted to the fanworks tumblr, dA, fanworks twitter and fanfiction.net
> 
> Some of Yuri's experience I drew from my own on a stronger painkiller, and things I've seen on the job. Also, can you find the Neon Genesis Evangelion and stand up comedy references?
> 
> Whumptober 2019 prompts: https://whumptober2019.tumblr.com/post/187785964678/whumptober2019-october-approaches-and-so-does  
> Hurt/Comfort Dialogue prompts: https://robotarmsapts.tumblr.com/post/181988826935/hurtcomfort-dialog-prompts

The phone is on its last ten percent of power. It stopped holding charge like it was supposed to long ago, something he never got around to replacing, putting it off for the next day or forgetting about it altogether. Now, he thinks, he should have, because he has a choice to make and he has to make it soon. Staring at the typed out text there’s hesitance in sending it, even more when calling Flynn becomes an idea he doesn’t want to consider when sending a text alone would be enough of a pain.

_‘Can you come get me?’_

The question a request he knows the answer for already, rolling the words around in thought over and over, his mind partially clouded from the pain, that not helping matters. Flynn would come get him, and that knowledge made his already awful night worse. Yuri had already ruled out calling another of their friends since it would end up back to Flynn before morning one way or another. Yuri just wasn’t sure he was ready to face the other man so soon- not when his head was pounding, body aching, feeling every bruise, cut and exhaustion creeping in. It would be easy to nod off now; the thought of sleeping in his own bed and forgetting this night was both welcomed and tempting. It brought him back to his original problem- figuring out who exactly to call.

_Nine percent._

It’s two forty-three in the morning, and Yuri briefly reconsiders Judith as an option. Yuri’s crashed on her couch more than once. She didn’t live too far away from where he and Flynn did....

 _ **This isn’t like you, Yuri.  
Where are you?**_

The sudden messages from Flynn give him pause, a quiet _hmm_ the only thing he could say at the moment, noticing his phone didn’t make the familiar noise it was supposed to when he got a notification. Blaming the pain medication starting to run its course, Yuri realized too late it was because he muted the phone after leaving their place earlier. The sound of their front door slamming closed by his own doing was the most that would come to mind on trying to figure out why. A disagreement had occurred; the rest a blur until he got jumped.

Flinching, a sharp pain jolted through his skull, forcing a look of lour on him at the all too fresh memory. This wasn’t going to work now. Yuri decided he would have to deal with that after getting someone to pick him up. Backing out of the text conversation with Flynn, Yuri was surprised as he could be right now to find assorted missed calls and texts from Flynn, Estelle, Rita, Judith and Raven.

 _ **I know you and Flynn fought, but he’s really worried about you, and I am too.**_

_ **Hey, I don’t know what you two are squabbling about, just quit being an idiot and let one of us know something.** _

_ **Did you end up in trouble again?** _

_ **Kid, let someone know something. Ya got a whole mess of people worried about ya right now.** _

_Eight percent_

Guilt gnawed on him hungrily then- what had his fight with Flynn even been about? Whatever it was was enough to give him a sinking pause to not bother the other man. Yuri had worried him enough already. Amidst the fog in his mind right now, the simple idea to text Flynn he was fine and then call Judith seemed to be the right one- at first, anyway.

His gaze shifted to the tied up plastic bag at the foot of the bed, containing the shirt he wore earlier; now ruined by blood and tears he doubted could so easily be fixed. Pinching part of the cloth gown being used for a make-shift shirt between his fingers, Yuri knew he would need another as there was no way he was wearing that out of the hospital. Judy wouldn’t have had anything he could use... it looked like avoiding Flynn tonight wasn’t happening.

Moving back to his text conversation with Flynn, Yuri typed out the question again, preparing to hit send and be ready for whatever Flynn had to say.

_Seven percent_

A gentle knock on the thick wooden door stole his immediate attention; Flynn’s message would have to wait a moment as an older, portly nurse let herself in. Her eyes were on the clipboard in her hands while she greeted him. “It looks like the doctor was in here not long ago, and your discharge papers will be ready in a few minutes.” She didn’t have to give him a critical look to know being released so soon after the injuries sustained was a bad idea. Some patients were stubborn, however, and sometimes there was little you could do. “Do you have someone to come get you?”

Yuri nodded, choosing to be released against doctors orders, knowing it would be easier on himself to be away from this place. “He’ll be here soon.” Something between a lie and the truth; it hit him then he was going to have call Flynn instead of just texting him. Well, his phone was almost out of charge anyway, so what Flynn would say would have to wait until they were face-to-face again.

It was the middle of the night, and she knew in and out how that pain medication affected most. “You should get some rest until your ride arrives. I’ll come back in a little while with your paperwork.” The nurse watched him give a slow nod, gray eyes far from fully awake. Nothing more needing to be done, she took her leave, closing the door carefully behind her knowing it wouldn’t be a surprise if he was back in here soon over this.

_Six percent_

Once she was gone, Yuri looked back to his phone, then backed out of their text conversation to go make the call. The phone was barely half-way through its second ring before it was answered, Flynn’s voice a mix of concerned, angry and a little bit relieved. A strange mix perfected for Yuri, something that in other circumstances he would be amused by.

 _“Yuri? Where are you? I know something happened.”_ What Yuri couldn’t see was that Flynn had been awake for a long while, getting ready to go looking his self after finding out Yuri was not with one of their other friends as usual when they had an argument get of hand like earlier’s had.

“Can you pick me up?” And then would come the part Yuri knew would make Flynn worry more than he had been already. “I’m at the hospital,” he added before the other man could ask.

 _“On my way. Yuri, what the hell happened?”_ Flynn asked, refraining from asking Yuri if he was alright because he did not sound like it, and being at the hospital this time of night answered that question.

“I’ll explain when you get here, phones almost dead.” There was truth in that, but Yuri was also far from ready to relive the nights events right now. The pain medication running its course, leaving him droggy- the thought of resting until Flynn got there seeming better and better.

 _“Fine, but I want the details.”_ Flynn knew Yuri well enough to know he would try and brush it off as whatever was wrong not being as bad as it actually was. It was getting close to three-thirty in the morning- whatever had happened would most likely be worse than what Yuri would try and tell him.

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Yuri was positive he could see Flynn’s expression right now; the one reserved for him whenever trouble happened, whether it was his fault or not. It was then he caught sight of the bag at the end of his bed with his likely too far gone piece of clothing and was reminded, “oh, bring a shirt.”

_“...Yuri.”_

_Five percent_

Hanging up with Flynn, Yuri knew he should let the others know he was fine(as far as they would know because he had already worried them enough as is). Staring at the phone, he blinked as the words started to blur and mesh together; okay, maybe trying to text right now wouldn’t be the best idea. He could just rest his eyes for a little while then do it after Flynn picked him up. There was also the chance one of them would try calling on getting the message- mainly Judy. Yuri knew trying to lie to her would end badly, so it was best to avoid it and give her an answer over text. Yuri was injured, yes, but he was alive, Flynn was coming and the medicine had made the pain no more than a dull ache for now- so, by all accounts, he was fine.

Shoving the almost dead phone in his pocket, Yuri leaned back on the bed, getting as comfortable as he could under the thin hospital blanket, already missing his own back home. If it hadn’t been for the medication Yuri doubted he would have been able to rest at all- the room being too cold for the standard thin blankets and sheets the hospital had.

The lights in the room had been dimmed down awhile ago, still, sleep did not come quickly as he would have liked. There was something missing, and even like this, he knew it was the familiar weight of Repede. That dog had a perfectly fine dog bed that was on the floor at the foot of their bed, but day in and out, Repede would curl up on the thing only to be on their bed come morning. Of all the things he could teach Repede, the dog never learned to keep off of theirs so it was eventually dropped as a lost cause; Yuri knowing it was because Repede knew he could get away with it- he was too soft for that dog, not that Flynn was any better.

In time that felt longer than it what really was, sleep came and with it the event from earlier in the night replaying itself.

_Four percent_

_The sound of a door slamming shut behind him was heard while he walked away, not paying as much attention to directions, going wherever the wind went that night. It had been late, and going to Judith’s had been on his mind after their argument had escalated- the source of the fight continued to escape him, only being certain it was something he felt strongly against. Usually, they saw eye-to-eye on most things, so why this was different enough to get this far eluded him._

_In a flash things changed, there now being a group of people with threatening looks, some with knives out, each of them ready to fight. Having grown up surviving the streets, Yuri was more annoyed than anything else right now. The dark haired man hadn’t left their home looking to fight, only to cool down and while this was annoying, Yuri also knew the dangers of multiple against one._

_They wanted money he didn’t have, insults were exchanged and instead of leaving they saw it better to ‘teach him a lesson about mouthing off’. In a flurry of flashes, punches were thrown, reasoning was out the window for them- Yuri was certain they were just looking for an excuse to fight someone with mugging be a bonus to the group. They had all went in at once, two getting taken down, but Yuri managing to get caught in the chaos that was the ongoing battle._

_Time slowed down considerably as he struggled to free himself, another of the grunts running his way with their knife out ready to strike. Yuri knew right now there should have been that all too familiar feeling of ‘oh, crap,’ with the adrenaline spike to join it- the opposite was happening, finding himself calmer than he should have been right now. It felt like he was being tugged away to somewhere else, like hands were running through his hair... The touch was warm, comforting._

_The knife sliced his skin yet didn’t hurt. In his confusion, the world began to shift and change,with everything quietly fading away into a bright, blinding light._

_Three percent_

Coming around was slow; going back to sleep was the preferred choice. While things came back into focus, Yuri was left briefly lost at the unfamiliar ceiling before recalling he was in a hospital room. Memories of what led him there were dismissed as fast as they came; the pain was a reminder enough. Things finally coming into focus, it took a long moment, realizing he could still feel a hand on his head then fingers through his hair.

“Yuri.”

Yuri looked over hearing his name, seeing Flynn, who appeared unhappy and with an emotion showing he couldn’t place right now- Yuri just knew he didn’t like it. Hurt, was Flynn hurt, he wondered, with that look. An idea came to mind- one that seemed good right now, in the haze of his own pain medication working. “Tell them you’re an eight.”

Flynn knew it had to be the medicine affecting Yuri but was still caught off guard with that. He looked so serious too, which didn’t help matters right now. It was near four in the morning, then coming in to find out Yuri could have been killed...

“If you’re hurt, tell them you’re an eight.” Yuri made a gesture towards the wooden door, “they’ll give you something really good for that.” Unsure of how long his own would last, Yuri had considered telling one of the nurses he was an eight again too.

Yuri meant well, Flynn could see that well enough, but the pain he had couldn’t be helped by whatever it was they gave the dark haired man. Flynn pushed a shirt he brought into Yuri’s hands, “get changed, I’ll be right back.”

Looking to the shirt after seeing Flynn leave the room, even like this Yuri recognized the shirt as one of Flynn’s.

_Two percent_

Entering the room a short bit ago, Flynn had expected to find Yuri up and looking impatient; he never cared for hospitals, avoiding them as much as possible and Flynn couldn’t say he felt too differently. It had been more of a jarring sight than expected seeing Yuri so heavily bandaged, some blood still visible on him, and what he presumed was Yuri’s shirt in the plastic bag on the foot of the bed.

The other man had been sleeping, a look on his face he knew from when Yuri had nightmares. Guilt and anger ate at him a bit as he reached out to do the one thing that tended to work when this happened at home- gently placing a hand on Yuri’s head and combing through his long hair with his fingers. Thankfully it was working now as well. Within a short time, his look changed to a more peaceful one and Yuri began to come around once Flynn started calling his name.

With the condition he was in, Flynn knew Yuri couldn’t offer any real details to what happened right now, and the nurse could only say so much with what little she knew past his current injuries. It was late, and the doctor that had seen Yuri was gone for the night, not helping that he already signed the paper to be released against orders.

It had been enough time, Flynn figured Yuri would be done changing by now, and he could see the nurse on her way with his discharge paperwork and wheelchair to escort him to the drop off in front of the emergency room.

_One percent_

A bit later, once they were finally home, cleaned up, changed and in bed, Flynn noticed it was almost five-thirty in the morning and was glad to have made the decision for them both to sleep in today. On the way back home, Yuri had started messing with his phone, apparently remembering he needed to text the others to let them know he was fine. Flynn pointed out Yuri was far from it right now, to which Yuri responded by telling him he was over worrying. It wasn’t that bad, and after some sleep it would be okay.

Flynn had a feeling Yuri wouldn’t be sharing those same thoughts later on once his pain medication wore off. Later on Yuri would also learn the texts he sent weren’t anywhere near as sensible and coherent as he thought they were in the car ride back home. Judith was going to screenshot hers and hold onto it to not let him live it down so soon and for future use when he was being too hot-headed.

While in bed, Repede went ahead and got comfortable on theirs at the foot- Flynn didn’t bother telling him to go to his own. That was the one thing they hadn’t been able to teach Repede to do, and right now the blond doubted the dog would have listened. Repede had been antsy and worried since Yuri left without him, which was unusual enough. Yuri normally took their dog almost everywhere.

Flynn was careful how he held onto Yuri to avoid pain and waking him back up; their disagreement shelved for now. Still, he thought, placing a light kiss to Yuri’s temple, he was going to want details of what happened later. Someone had hurt Yuri, and he wanted to know who. That would be one conversation Yuri wasn’t getting out of.

Drifting to sleep himself, Flynn wondered how it seemed that Yuri and trouble were so closely intertwined.

_Recharge battery._


End file.
